Veronica
by ForeverFarewell
Summary: Hamtaro finds himself trying to help a complete stranger he found half dead in the forest. Who seems to be hinding a deep dark secret about herself. Will Hamtaro be able to save her, and the entire human race? R R PLEASE!
1. Blood on the ground

**_ENJOY PLEASE This may be bad. I dunno. _**

_

* * *

_

Veronica

With another swing of his mallet, blew her back and slammed her against the wall. She cringed. She brushed it off and dizzily got up.

"I won't let you hurt her!" She managed to say through clentched teeth. A frieghtened girl whimpered .

"Mommy! Be careful!" The little girl cried. Her mother turned to them. He scowled.

The anger was building up. His mallet suddenly started glowing and transformed into a long, sharp sword. He smiled. He charged at the mother. The little girl gasped

"Mom, look out!" She screamed at her, hoping to get her attention in time.

The mother turned her head to him, his sword ripped through her stomach and through the middle of her back. Tears fell from her eyes, as they closed and her body hung there

"Mom!' The girl screamed, tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the floor.

He started laughing. He pulled his sword out of her and threw it on the ground. He started towards her. She backed up.

"Don't cry sweety. You're mother never loved you." He stopped in front of her and knelt down. "You're gonna live with me now." He pushed back her dark hair, so her blue eyes were showing. He wiped a tear from her cheek. She backed up, more terrified.

"You killed my mother..." Her eyes were stricken with fear. He nudged closer, she snapped out of shock. "No!" She screamed and started running away from him. He stood up and smiled.

"You aren't gonna get far my child. Not far at all..." A black smoke started around him. "Get her. Bring her back to me. Alive." They shadowy smoke went in all directions. He chuckled and walked towards her almost dead mother. He leaned down near her ear. "Don't worry. She'll be joining you soon..." He pulled out his dagger and plunged it in her heart. "I promise you." Her eyes grew deep and wide, then closed.

He smiled and pulled out the dagger. He picked up his bloody sword from the ground, and wiped the blood into a container and put the lid on. He wiped his dagger on his arm. He looked back at her. Then, some more smoke surrounded him. He dissapeared into it. Leaving her there in a puddle of blood. Her breathing was slowing until it came to a complete stop. She was dead.

* * *

The girl stopped running. She was deep in a forest. She was gasping for breath. Her worn out dress was muddy, it was ripped in spots. She started wondering what day it was. She was skinny. She hadn't eaten anything since before the incident. Her dark hair was now messy, and dirty. She was weak and weary. She still kept going. She was bleeding. From falling into holes, getting caught in animal traps. She was only 13 . She fell to her bloody knees. She was ill. She slowly got up to her feet. She blinked her eyes to get rid of the double vision. There were a couple of blurs a few yards in front of her. She started walking towards them. But, she fell to the ground half way. One of them heard a thud.

"Hey, did you hear that?" He asked his friend. He shook his head. The boy started to the forest and pushed some bushes away. He saw her on the ground uncontious. He ran towards her.

"Ugh...Hamtaro, Oxnard told me to keep an eye on you." The muscular boy started walking to where the boy named 'Hamtaro' was. He also pushed the bushes away. "Who is she Hamtaro? A friend?" he walked over to her and knelt down next to Hamtaro.

Hamtaro shook his head and turned the girl over to her back. She slowly opened her eyes. They had an abused look in them. A frighten, and hurt look. She said something weakly

"They...I...no...Help...plea-" She fell uncontous again. Hamtaro looked at his taller friend.

"Lets bring her to the clubhouse. Flora is visiting today. Maybe she can help her." He said confidently. He tried to pick her up but failed. His friend sighed.

"Do you ever work out?" His friend asked. As he put his arm surcurely around her, and lifted her up. "Shes light! How can't you pick her up?" he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I don't spend 2 hours in the gym every day Panda." Hamtaro commented as the two started to their 'Clubhouse'.

Hamtaro opened the door to the clubhouse. "HamHa!" He called out.

"Hamha Hamtaro and Panda!" They said.

"Is Flora here?" Panda asked

"Right here!" A brunette girl wearing her same nurse uniform. "Oh no." She ran to the girl in Panda's arms. She was shivering. "Quickly! Bring her into the bedroom!" She grabbed her doctor's bag and ran into the bedroom with Panda, Hamtaro and the girl. Everyone gasped.

"Poor girl." Said some one sadly

"Yea...You think she has a boyfriend?" A strawberry blond boy said. A girl that looked just like him, took his maracca and hit him on the head. "Like, ow!"

"Like, thats all you care about!" She said continuously hitting him.

An hour pasted, and the four haven't came out yet. Then, Flora came out and gave the news out to everyone.

"She is going to be okay! But, she needs rest. She also needs to eat." A brunette boy's hand shot up.

"I can cook her something in the kitchen." Flora smiled.

"Did she tell you her name? Or where she was from? Or how she got here? Or-"

"Okay! No more 20 questions Oxnard!" The boy slumped

"I am worried though..."

Panda came out and closed the door slowly.

"Where's 'Amtaro?" A blond girl asked.

"He said hes not leaving her side till she wakes up"

"Oh. Okay" she answered sadly and walked back to her seat.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

* * *

Hamtaro sat in the chair next to the bed where she layed asleep. He sighed.

"I wish I knew who you were" He hung his head to look at his orange and black socks.

"Veronica."

"Huh?" He perked his head up. Her eyes were closed still. "Did you say something?"

"My name is Veronica. I am 13 years old. My Dad killed him self when I was 5. My mother was murdered when I was 10. I don't know what happend to my brother. He left when I was 8."

Tears welled up in Hamtaro's eyes. "I'm sorry"

She opened her eyes and turned to him. "Don't be sorry. You have problems at home. Don't you?" Hamtaro's eyes widened as he placed his hand on his bruised cheek.

"Yea...I do." Tears fell down his face. She sat up.

"Your name is Hamtaro, you're 14 years old. You're parents are divorce. You live with your Mother whom you hate. You're separated from your younger sister and brother. Who live with your dad. You're step Dad is the one that abuses you. You're mother just watches. Doesn't she? She doesn't do anything to help you cause shes scared." He broke out in tears. "Stop crying and look at me." She pulled his head up. "I can help you." He looked at her sparkling blue eyes.

"You can?" He asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. She nodded.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 coming soon!_**

**_~*~MAS4EVAH~*~_**


	2. Through the bullets

_Veronica_

Hamtaro finished wiping the tears from his face and straiten up. Her emotionless eyes hit Hamtaro like daggers. He clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. She stared at him. "You are going to go to your Mother and step father."

He looked at her "I don't.." He cringed "...Wanna!" He yelled at her.

"But, I will go with you." She placed her palm on his head. His eyes widend.

"The pains in my stomach are gone." He pulled himself up to the chair. "But, Veronica. If _he_ sees me bringing some one home, he'll kill me...and then you!"

"I promise you, he won't hurt you. No more pain will come to you, Hamtaro." She stood up.

Hamtaro's eyes widend "You shouldn't be standing! You should be sleeping!" He got up and tried to force her back to bed.

"I'm fine. I've _been _fine." She looked at the dress she was wearing. "Is there _anything_ I can wear?"

Hamtaro stood up and walked to the closest. Her head followed his movements. He pulled out a lavender tank top, and a grey mini skirt. Then, bent down and threw out a pair of white socks and converses. She stared at them for a minute.

"What else?" She cocked an eyebrow. He blushed "Right! Bra, and underwear." He walked to the door. "I'm gonna go to the store to get you those two things." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He blushed "W-whats wrong? I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't worry."

He freed her arms and walked out the door. She stood there. Staring at the door. She turned around and sat on the bed. She stared at the door. Waiting for Hamtaro to come back. Her eyes went full.

"Hamtaro..."She whispered. She got up and ran out the door or the room. She ran past every one and out the front door.

* * *

MEANWHILE

In the store, Hamtaro had asked a worker to help him.

"Maybe next time, bring her with you. That way we could measure her."She giggled

"Yea...Im not good with all this girlie stuff. What bra would you recomend for a 13 year old?" She glared at him

"You aren't making this any easier, sir." She picked out a sports bra with micky mouse on it. "This is a two set, it come with two bras, and two pairs of underwhere."

"Thanks" He answered and went to the check out counter.

She mumbled and rolled her eyes.

After he paid, he started walking towards the clubhouse. He looked at his feet, remembering what she had said to him

_"Your name is Hamtaro, you're 14 years old. You're parents are divorce. You live with your Mother whom you hate. You're separated from your younger sister and brother. Who live with your dad. You're step Dad is the one that abuses you. You're mother just watches. Doesn't she? She doesn't do anything to help you cause shes scared." He broke out in tears. "Stop crying and look at me." She pulled his head up. "I can help you." He looked at her sparkling blue eyes._

He heard a honk at him. Ha ran back to the side walk

**"Watch where you're going! You stupid kid!" **Yelled the driver of the car. Hamtaro realized he was walking in the middle of the road.

"I gotta pay more attention to where I'm going." He looked at the stop light waiting for it to turn. He heard a familiar voice. He shuttered. "Oh no."

"You selfish kid! Every thing I did for you and this is how you repay me! 5 years of me helping you turn into an adult isn't enough I guess! " He boomed. He stormed towards Hamtaro. Hamtaro was frozen. Fast pased foot steps were comming closer. He was getting closer to Hamtaro. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Hamtaro's eyes widend.

**"Hamtaro!" **A female voice screamed. She ran infront of Hamtaro. "I won't let you hurt him!" She gasped. Remembering what had happend a few years ago

_"I won't let you hurt her!"_

"Mom..." Here eyes watered as she fell to her knees

"What the hell is this?" He said. "Fine with me! I'll just shoot you then!" He pointed the gun towards Veronica and pulled the trigger.

She stood up. The bullet went threw the side of her head. There was a dark purple light glowing around her. She looked at him. Her blue eyes changed to a red. Blood started streaming from the wound. She walked towards him. Hamtaro was in shock. Hamtaro's step dad backed up. In panic, he shot again at her. It went through her right shoulder. She still kept walking towards him. He shot again. This time in the ankle. She fell, and started up again towards him. She stopped a yard infront of him. She lifted her head. It was covered in blood from the head shot. Startled, he dropped the gun infront of her. She picked it up. She looked at it. She cocked it and aimed it at his heart.

"You will never hurt Hamtaro, ever again." She pulled the trigger. She shot again and again. After he fell to the ground she crushed the gun with her hands. The purple glow faded and her eyes went back to normal. She fell to the ground. Blood was pouring out of her wounds. She was spitting out blood. Hamtaro snapped out of shock and ran to her.

"Veronica!" He held his hand under her head. "Veronica, you killed him."

She was breathing hard. Trying to speak "Ham...taro...I'm..sorry" He started crying.

"Don't be sorry. " He started putting pressure on her head wound. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. Her breathing was slowing down. "Veronica. You're gonna be okay!" He continued to cry. Sirens wailed as Ambulances and police cars came. Veronica was in one of the ambulances with four doctors treating her. Hamtaro's step dad was in a body bag in another ambulance. Police men were coming up to Hamtaro asking questions.

One of them asked what happend

"I was just walking back from the store, when my step dad came up to me. He pulled out his gun and shot at my friend. She was protecting me. I went into shock after wards and I don't know what happend after that." The police men thanked him for answering the questions. Hamtaro walked into the ambulance Veronica was in. "How is she?" He asked one of them.

"Shes in bad condition. We won't know for sure till we get those bullets out. Now what I'm itching about is, how she survived a shot to the head..." Hamtaro shruged.

The ambulance made it to the hospital. Veronica was in a stretcher, breathing fast and hard. Hamtaro ran next to her.

She opened her eyes. "Hamtaro...I tried."

"No Veronica. You did it. You got rid of him. He won't hurt anyone anymore." He smiled weakly at her. She shared a faint smile as one of the nurses stop Hamtaro.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must wait out here." She left into the emergency room.

"Veronica." He sighed. He turned to one of the chairs and sat down. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Boss' number.

_"Hello? This is Boss."_

"Boss, its Hamtaro. Can you come to the Hospital for me? I know the Doctors are gonna ask if she has any parents. I need you and Pashmina to come. Since you two are the oldest."

_"Okay Hamtaro. We'll be there. Whats wrong?"_

"Just come please?"

_"Okay, okay we're on our way." _He hung up.

Hamtaro hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He sighed. He leaned back against the wall. A half an hour passed. Boss and Pashmina came in the hospital.

"Theres Hamtaro!" Pashmina squeled. She ran to him and hugged him. "Hamtaro, you're okay!"

"Yea, I'm fine Pashmina" Boss came up to him and sat next to him.

"What happend?" He asked

"Okay. Just play along." He whishpered to them "When the doctor comes out, hes gonna ask. 'Who are her parents?' I was hopig that you guys can pretend to be her mom and dad."

"I call dad!" Boss rose his hand

"Its all yours Boss" Pashmina said sarcasticly patting Boss on the back.

The doctor came out of the emergency room and walked up to the trio.

"Okay, who are her parents?"

"That would be us" Boss said wrapping his arm around Pashmina.

"What happend?" Pashmina had asked him.

"She has been shot. We got the bullets out, and-"

**"Bullets?" **Boss answered startled. "She was shot more than once?"

He nodded. A crash and some people panicking in the ER could be heard. Hamtaro heard Veronica's voice.

He stood up "Veronica?" He ran into the ER. The same purple glow was surounding her. She started throwing needles at the nurses and doctors. Hamtaro ran to her and held her arms back. "Veronica! Stop this! They're trying to help you!" Her eyes were red again. She started kicking the machines that were infront of her. "Veronica! Its me, Hamtaro! Please stop this!" Her legs stopped kicking, and the purple glow was fading.

"Ham-" She hung her head. Tears started falling to the floor. "Hamtaro...I'm sorry" She started sobbing. Hamtaro picked her up and put her on the table. She started bawling into her hands. "Hamtaro..." On of the nurses on the other side of the table filled a neddle and tip toed towards her. "I'm so sor-"

She was cut off from the seditive. Her eyes dialed and she fell backwards on the bed. Hamtaro sighed. He wiped some of the blood off his forehead from her wounds. Hamtaro was pushed outside of the room. Pashmina gasped in sight of him.

"Hamtaro! You're covered in blood! What happend?"

"Nothing much. I was just chilling. She was like freaking out! What else could have happend?" He said sarcasticly "she was throwing stuff and kicking the machines and-" His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

_**"Hamtaro!" **_Boss and Pashmina yelled as they ran to him.

* * *

**_Chapter 2. DONE :D Hope you guys liked it. I really enjoyed writing it! :D laaaaaaa_**

**_review please? _**


	3. Behind the blue

_**CHAPTER 3! :D**_

_

* * *

_

Veronica

Hamtaro slowly started to open his eyes.

_"Ah...I can barely see anything. Its all blurry."_ He continueously blinked his eyes. There was a black-ish blur over him.

"Hamtaro?" the blur asked. "Are you awake?" His blurred vision faded. The blur turned out to be, Veronica. She had bandages wrapped around her head. Her shoulder was wrapped up and her arm was in a sling. She was walking on a limp too. "Hamtaro?"

He smiled at her. "Hey, Veronica. Are you out of sergery already?" She nodded and smiled. Hamtaro blushed. She had the most sweetest smile he had ever seen. Her blue eyes glissend in the light. _"I've never seen her smile that way before. She looks like an angel." _

"Hamtaro. I'm sorry. Sorry for putting you through this." He sat up.

"Through what? You didn't do anything wrong." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I mean. You found me in the forest. You took me in, like..." She paused trying to find the right words to say. "like, I wasn't a stranger but, a familiar soul."

"I never leave anyone out in the cold." He smiled at her.

"But, it wasn't cold!" She exclaimed. Hamtaro laughed.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't leave anyone to die." He stretched out his arms. "By the way, how long was I out for?"

"I don't know." She shruged. "I'm suppose to be in recovery, but, I wanted to see you." She turned her head to hide a rosy color creeping on her face. "To see if you were okay! Is, why I wanted to see you." She answered quickly and nervously. She started blushing in embarssment.

He smiled and blushed.

* * *

A blond haired girl fixed her pigtails and went to the hospital. She asked the secretary where Hamtaro's room was. She pointed her in the right direction. She was about the enter the room when she saw another girl with him. They were laughing and talking. She pushed the door open a crack to hear what was going on. They were laughing.

"Veronica-"Hamtaro started "When you killed 'him', there was a purple glow around you and, your eyes were red. And, in the ER, the same thing happend. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. But, what was it?"

The blond girl's eyes widend. "_Veronica, so zats 'er name" _She kept listening

"Well, A few years ago. Before you found me. There was this guy, and he had Shadow Beasts chase after me. They kept me going for months. I couldn't remember what had happend. But, I stopped to rest by a tree. A figure came infront of me. It looked like me. But, it had red eyes, and horns. It was taller than me but it was crouched. It's hair was like mine but messier. It told me it could keep me alive. If I made a deal with it. I was weak, so I said yes. Then, this purple light started making a tornado around me. It stood on the outside of it. It told me to not panic. It said it would all be okay. Then it walked through the tornado and held my hand. The tornado imploded around me, and all the purple light went inside me. I looked and they wern't there anymore. "

"Zat's all I need. _Merci_ Veronica, _Merci_." The blond haired girl ran out of the hospital.

Hamtaro's eyes we wide. She shruged. Veronica's eyes went wide as she shot up.

"Veronica? Whats wrong?"

A faint purple glow started around her. Her eyes went purple then red. Hamtaro backed up.

"Some one was here." She said barely moving

"Who was here? Veronica?" He looked at her eyes, they were a deadly red color. "Veronica, its happening again! Try to control it!" He exclaimed pushing the sheet off him.

She grabbed her head. "Stop!" She screamed. "No!" Another voice called. She got up and picked up the used needles box. "Remember our deal!" Yelled the other voice. "You disobey me! I will kill you!" She threw the box of needles at the door. "I don't need you to help me anymore!"

Hamtaro didn't know what to do. He was in shock. He noticed that the room was now a shadow relm. The walls faded and every thing went twenty shades of black and purple. He looked around. "_What is this place?" _Veronica started glowing purple. The purple went in all directions outta her and left. Her eyes went back to blue and the purple aura faded. Hamtaro sighed. Veronica's eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

"Veronica!" He tripped over the bed and face plantet, half way off the bed. He slid down next to her. "Oh my god. This is the craziest day ever."

* * *

_**Well, this chapter was shorter. Review please?**_


End file.
